LOS VIERNES
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: Una compleja,intensa y excitante relación:la de un elegante,atractivo y sofisticado amo y su maravillosa sumisa.Necesidad y entrega mas allá de la sumisión,una conexión emocional y física mas alla del amor. OS.AH. CARSLILE.


**Disclaimer: ** El personaje de Carslile Cullen pertenece a Miss S. Meyer. Master Carslile Cullen es mi maravillosa fantasía.

**LOS VIERNES**

LA MAÑANA

**Ella**

Llevo todo el día desesperada porque lleguen las 6.

Es Viernes, otoño, el viento sopla suave y la calle esta llena de hojas amarillas, naranjas y rojas que se enredan en los pies. Dicen que esta noche lloverá, no me importa, solo me importa que lleguen las seis para huir de mis malditas obligaciones y prepararme para el. Como cada viernes desde hace un tiempo.

Prepararme para El es mimar mi cuerpo como solo el lo haría, dentro de la bañera lo enjabono delicadamente, luego masajeo mi pelo y aclaro ambos con agua fría de rosas. Fragante para el. Mi cuerpo sin mácula ya esta dispuesto a recibirle.

Prepararme para el es abrir mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente, dar rienda suelta a mis emociones y dejar mi cuerpo y mis sentidos expuestos como en un escaparate para que el los admire, los desee, los acaricie y finalmente los posea. Nada le prohíbo, todo se lo permito.

**El**

Maldita sea, no corre el tiempo hoy, se me hace eterno y la noche aun queda lejos.

Es Viernes, otoño, un día gris amenazando lluvia. Pero no me importa, solo se que quiero que acabe esta maldita jornada para acudir al encuentro de ella, para tomarla mientras las llamas de la chimenea se reflejan en su piel fragante y desnuda, especialmente preparada para mi. Como cada viernes desde hace un tiempo.

Tengo hambre de su cuerpo y de su alma. Últimamente es el alimento de mi existencia, vive en mi cabeza, reina en mi corazón y habita dentro de mi piel, es mi antídoto contra la desesperanza, contra la ira, contra todo lo negativo de este mundo, ella se prepara siempre con esmero para recibirme entregándose por completo, sin limites ni restricciones. Es hora de prepararme para ella porque nada puede compararse a ella, le exijo todo pero también todo le doy, lo que quiera, lo que sea.

LA NOCHE

**Ella**

La lluvia se desliza por los cristales y me recuerda a la punta de su lengua cuando baja por mi cuello.

Como todos los viernes el prepara nuestro pequeño reducto de pasión con esmero. Enciende la chimenea, prende las velas y los esencieros, y entonces sale a buscarme con su torso desnudo y esos malditos pantalones de cuero que acarician su cuerpo como si fueran mis manos, pegados a sus piernas, a su culo y a su prominente sexo. Con una botella de cava frío en su mano que lentamente vierte en mi boca para beberlo de ella, es mi ritual favorito. Sentir el terciopelo de su lengua y el burbujeo del cava en mi boca pulveriza mi autodominio y se lo cedo a él, que lo toma complacido.

El cava se desliza por mi cuello y mis pechos y el lo persigue con su ávida lengua corriendo por mis pezones y mi vientre, el contraste del frío liquido dorado con el calor de su lengua y su saliva hacen estragos en mi cuerpo e instintivamente cierro los ojos y abro mis piernas. El se ríe quedamente y rodeando con su brazo mi cintura, me aprieta contra el, acerca su boca a mi oído y con su suave voz me dice mientras acaricia mi sexo:

— ¿Estás preparada para mí princesa?

Y yo le contesto

—Como siempre mi señor Carslile.

**El**

La lluvia repiquetea contra los cristales, mientras avivo el fuego de la chimenea. Las llamas me recuerdan a ella y el calor que emana de su sexo cuando esta rendida a nuestros juegos y a mi boca.

Todos los viernes preparo nuestra habitación para el placer, tal y como ella se merece, pilas de edredones de plumas forrados en raso negro y dorado tapizan el suelo delante de la chimenea, las velas y el olor de las mas exquisitas esencias crean una atmósfera envolvente y sensual.

Ella me espera envuelta en su exquisita ropa interior de satén piel de ángel, que se pega a su cuerpo disparando mi lujuria, y adornada con sus infernales tacones de aguja que desatan mis mas oscuras fantasías.

Salgo a buscarla con el cava exquisitamente frío, como nos gusta a ambos, para beberlo de su boca y libarlo de su pecho, esa es mi pasión y su obsesión. Mi lengua y boca corriendo por su cuerpo siempre la desbordan, es una mujer de una sensualidad extrema, su sensibilidad a los estímulos es asombrosa y eso me enardece de una forma increíble, siempre pone en mis manos el control de su placer, y yo lo tomo conmovido y orgulloso por haberme hecho merecedor de semejante regalo. Y en la misma medida, porque ella es única y especial y es la mujer que siempre soñé para mi corazón y mi cama, la cuido, la correspondo y la hago sentir cosas que nunca imaginó, su placer es mi placer, su vida es mi vida, su alma es mi alma. Y viceversa.

EL TEMPLO DEL DESEO

**Ella**

Mi mente y mi corazón, claman por el. Es mucho mas que el puro deseo físico, es mi conexión con él la que me hace sentir de esta manera porque ansío sus palabras y su presencia tanto como el roce de su cuerpo. Es una necesidad desmedida, ardo por el, muero por el.

Cuando iniciamos nuestros juegos mi mente ha estado preparando mi cuerpo con anterioridad. Mi cuerpo es receptivo y se abre a el como un libro para enseñarle todos sus secretos, mi mente va pasando las paginas...ilustrando su pericia y confiándole el mapa de mi deseo, mi seguridad y mi placer. Atada o con los ojos vendados, encima de el o debajo, como el quiera, lo que el quiera, siempre me hace llegar mas alto, me hace dar mucho mas de lo que nunca soñé que fuera capaz, mi mente borra los limites y mi cuerpo hace el resto.

Nadie jamás me ha penetrado como el, sus furiosas embestidas sacan el aire de mis pulmones y me hacen boquear desesperada deseando un nuevo empuje magistral de sus caderas, mis manos atadas por encima de mi cabeza y mis ojos vendados se llevan mi consciencia por delante porque no puedo verle ni tocarle, pero el sentirle dentro, retorciéndose, empujando, adentro , afuera, despacio, deprisa, fuerte, mas fuerte, recreándose, Dios no hay nada parecido…Consumida por el placer echo mi cabeza hacia atrás bajo la presión de su mano sobre mi cuello, bajo la tortura de sus dientes en mis pezones, pierdo la noción del tiempo, no se por cuanto es capaz de mantenerme al filo del orgasmo y yo de soportarlo, pero no quiero que termine nunca esa sensación de estar rayando el limite.

Un quejido gutural me avisa de que estamos a punto de saltar al vacío y mis piernas y mi consciencia se abren mas y mas a él, hasta hacerle caer en el placer mas profundo, en ese momento suelta mis manos y tomando mi cara entre las suyas me besa profundo y fuerte, arranca la venda de mis ojos ... y se que ahora ha llegado el momento. Sus caderas comienzan a retorcerse de forma salvaje haciendo su penetración mas profunda todavía, mordiéndome los labios, la lengua...creo que voy a morir, mi placer es tan indescriptible que cuando el me dice contra mis labios con voz ronca y desgarrada...córrete princesa... me deshago en un orgasmo antológico arrastrándole a el conmigo con la presión de mis entrañas contra su sexo.

**El**

Adoro y venero su cuerpo con tal intensidad que roza el integrismo. Me lo entrega cada viernes de forma irrevocable para que yo descubra todos sus secretos que ella me va desvelando con su lenguaje gestual, me guía noche tras noche por el mapa de sus cuerpo, siempre con los ojos vendados con una hermosa cinta de seda negra, mientras mis manos, mi boca y mis juegos van desconectando los hilos de su racionalidad hasta someterla sin condiciones al fastuoso imperio de los sentidos.

La penetro con fuerza, con pasión, gimiendo en cada embestida, comiéndome su cuello, chupando y mordiendo su sexo, sus pechos, sus labios, intensificándose nuestra increíble conexión cada vez que entro en ella. La exquisita elegancia de su cuerpo y su belleza me desbordan, ver su cara según la voy acercando al clímax, oir sus calientes gemidos me hacen bastante difícil mantener mi trabajado dominio, sus sonidos me resultan tan excitantes como el movimiento salvaje de sus caderas.

Según profundizo mi penetración en cualquiera postura o de cualquier forma, según nuestros juegos crecen y se endurecen , su cuerpo siempre me responde automáticamente, a pesar de la dificultad de alguna de mis exigencias, su vientre se tensa de forma imposible y se abre a mi con mas entrega que nunca, dándomelo todo, entregándose a mi en cuerpo y alma.

La conexión entre los dos es absoluta y el placer infinito.

Yo, Carslile Cullen, soy el ser mas afortunado del mundo por ser el depositario de su confianza y el protector y amante guardián de su alma, su corazón y sus deseos.

LA CONSTRUCCION DEL DESEO

**Ella**

Me visto como a el le gusta porque enciendo sus fantasías, se lo que le excita y en ese momento, cuando me ve así vestida, su mente comienza a trabajar en lo que desea su cuerpo y fomenta su excitación haciéndole pensar como va a disfrutarlo cuando lo consiga. El es temperamental , inteligente, pragmático, contenido, compasivo y de una imaginación desbordante. Es tremendamente sensual, se deleita en incitar los sentidos al máximo, su deseo sexual es inagotable.

Me someto ciegamente a él y a sus deseos, es el mayor y mas bello regalo que le puedo hacer y eso el lo valora y aprecia con devoción. Por eso el comparte su experiencia y su pericia conmigo, sus mas delirantes fantasías, el me cuida y me educa sobre nuestro particular mundo, he aprendido a obedecerle no por temor al castigo, sino por el puro deseo de complacerle. Es el mejor amo, por eso ha generado en mi una confianza suficiente como para entregarle a ciegas mi voluntad, una entrega física y psíquica, una entrega que en vez de ser autodestructiva cada vez me hace mas perfecta y completa, ese es mi objetivo ser el complemento perfecto de un ser perfecto.

Yo me entrego plenamente a él sin esperar recompensa alguna, pero el siempre me da mas, mucho mas, y así voy superando los limites día a día hasta llegar a la entrega absoluta, el dosifica sabiamente las gratificaciones, el saca lo mejor de mi, el siempre tendrá todo lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente, que el hábilmente ha entrenado, sean capaces de darle, aunque estén al limite de su resistencia. Aunque el jamás ha abusado de su poder y se que nunca lo hará, confío plenamente en él. Esta muy preparado para ejercerlo, hace un uso sabio y ético del mismo, es tremendamente respetuoso y compasivo, aplica cuidadosamente el dolor, hace magia sobre mi cuerpo liberando placer sobre dolor.

Me mantiene al filo del orgasmo durante interminables minutos, sufro de desesperación por conseguirlo porque me estimula sin prisa pero sin pausa durante tanto tiempo que creo que voy a morir, pero cuando me permite correrme es épico. Recubre de suave terciopelo las pinzas que pone en mis pezones, su practica del bondage sobre mi cuerpo le hace obtener y darme los mas delirantes orgasmos, la realiza como una mística ceremonia, adora y ama mi cuerpo y lo realiza en un contexto de delirio visual, las cintas de seda rojas y negras atadas sobre mi cuerpo lo convierten en una obra de arte, arte sexual. El sexo para el es arte. El placer también. Nunca se que cinta o atadura de mi cuerpo convenientemente tensada va a estimular al limite mi placer. El lo hace, y yo nunca me arrepiento de dejarle poseer mi cuerpo hasta esos extremos.

Luego sus masajes excitantes y lubricantes sobre mi piel me llevan de nuevo a un estado de semi inconsciencia, su saliva caliente y espesa aplicada lentamente, profundamente, a lo largo de mi sexo, es el mejor remedio y la mejor medicina para el dolor y para alcanzar el éxtasis.

El recompensa mi entrega y sumisión mas allá de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

**El**

Tras un tiempo conociéndonos y adecuando nuestros limites, tras haber establecido esta intima conexión , cada día me deleito mas con esta intimidad construida totalmente a mi manera. Ella es un manjar diferente cada día, pruebo con ella cosas que nunca había probado antes y voy comprobando que es lo que funciona y lo que no.

Construyo nuestro mutuo deseo día a día.

Cuando me acerco a ella caminando despacio, está apoyada sobre la pared con sus ojos vendados , sus manos atadas por encima de su cabeza, desnuda, sus esbeltas piernas enfundadas en unas delicadas medias de seda y abiertas en tensión sobre sus increíbles tacones, sin dejarla tocarme, ella solo aspirando el olor que emana de mi cuerpo y sintiendo la tensión sexual, su labio inferior caído y temblando, esperando a que lo muerda ...

Durante unos minutos la acaricio donde a mi mas me gusta, controlando su deseo y dando placer al mío, observando sus reacciones atentamente, noto la adoración que siente por mi en sus gestos, a veces la termino quitando la venda de sus ojos porque nada me resulta mas excitante que mirarnos fijamente viendo la expectación en sus ojos, su nerviosismo porque sabe que algo va a ocurrirle. Entonces rompo el contacto visual de nuevo y vuelvo a inflingir mi sensual y cruel castigo, lamo insistentemente sus pezones, el interior de sus brazos, y su cuello, ella se relaja y se entrega, pero en segundos comienzo a morderla, muerdo la coyuntura interna de su codo, muerdo los huesos de sus caderas, sus ingles y la zona interna de sus muslos, recorro con mis largos dedos el canal de su precioso culo, acaricio la parte baja de su espalda mientras la insto con un susurro sobre su oído a que abra mas sus piernas ...—abre tus piernas ahora, voy a morder tu clítoris—, ella esta excitada y tiembla como una adolescente, nadie puede imaginarse como me siento al ser el causante de su estremecimiento, de su delirio.

Siempre la hablo despacio y claro, siendo directo, le trasmito mi poder y mi control de esa forma sin que parezca autoritario, y ella asiente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, regalándome sus mas hermosas sonrisas mientras ejecuta rápidamente mis demandas, entonces cojo fuertemente su barbilla y la obligo a abrir su boca para penetrarla ferozmente con mi lengua, ella gime en éxtasis.

Siempre reacciona así porque soy yo el que se lo esta haciendo, el que recompensa su dolor, el dueño de su placer. Siempre la recompenso de forma extraordinaria. No sólo la doy un inmenso amor, la hago literalmente elevarse porque altero su conciencia con la aplicación exacta y medida de placer y dolor, y para vivir con ella felizmente esta experiencia, debo ser hábil y docto en su aplicación, ser respetuoso y compasivo, hemos alcanzado tal grado de intimidad que somos capaces de leernos el alma mutuamente, porque ella confía en mi ciegamente y el sentirme confiado de esa manera, me enardece y me hace aplicarme para conseguir ser cada vez mas completo y perfecto, para ella, para que ella también llegue a sentirse perfecta y completa, aunque ella...ya lo es.

Nuestras relaciones requieren mucho mas esfuerzo y trabajo que unas relaciones normales, pero la recompensa es una experiencia incomparable.

**Ella y El**

Según despunta el día y han terminado su sesión, amanecen abrazados y exhaustos, piel contra piel, acariciándose despacio, el placer se hace a un lado y deja que la adoración, el amor y la ternura acunen la mente y el sueño de ambos. El la cuida y la protege, ella se deja hacer y le da todo a cambio. Ellos, a pesar de las apariencias, se necesitan y se aman, mas que nadie. Como nadie.

Eso es magia.

**Fin**

Este one shot está dedicado a Nina Cullen (aka en FF Nina Riva) por el amor que profesa a nuestro Peter Facinelli.

También se lo dedico a mi querida Esther (aka en FF Partisan11) porque ella evocó en mí este personaje en su alucinante fic Rendición, al presentarnos a Carslile Cullen como un elegante y exquisito Amo: esa visión tan original y atractiva que nos dio de él, desbordó mi imaginación y me tentó a dibujar con palabras a este maravilloso personaje y su increíble compañera.

PlayList: Come Undone de DURAN DURAN

Las fotos y la música que acompañan a este relato podéis encontrarlas en mi blog :

thestraygirls blogspot com es los-viernes html


End file.
